


Of Bugs and Monsters

by Cadmiurn



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk speaks with sign language, Ghost has Plans™, Poor ghost has no idea what they're saying, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Sans has said one sentence and its got a pun, Sans is Suspicious, The Hollow Knight is like a baby sitter at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadmiurn/pseuds/Cadmiurn
Summary: … Unfamiliar… Sibling has seen...?The question towards the smaller vessel, though was only answered for a moment by their shaking head.… No… strange place… not explored… Scout? Sister smaller... faster… won’t draw attention.Came the smaller’s reply after a moment, drawing the tapping of claws against the metal of their nail. Of course it wouldn’t be so simple. They were lost, in an unfamiliar and likely dangerous place. They would have to be careful and plan their move accordingly.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 322





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I got... very excited by the prospect of a Hollow Knight / Undertale cross over and ended up drafting this thing in like an hour.
> 
> The tags will of course be updated as the chapters continue so keep an eye on that!

It was the first to wake, a dull ache settled deep within their carapace and prompting the void within to squirm in vague discomfort. A familiar feeling that drew their focus towards their surroundings. The strange white powder that would crumble from their hand with the slightest of movements had cushioned their fall…

Their head tilted; unable to recall falling in the first place… They’d been walking Dirtmouth alongside their siblings--

_**Siblings.** _

\--Like a branding iron pressed into their carapace, they were scrambling to their feet, snow sent flying from an action that was already awkward enough with their single arm, but they figured it out easily enough. Dark eyes darting over the surroundings, searching, before the shock of red would draw their gaze further away. The gleam of polished metal drawing them in.

_**...Sister…. Hornet….** _

They recognized her almost immediately, an insistent nudge towards her shoulder; and the vessel would wait with baited breath…

Releasing it in a soundless sigh of relief at the low groan that filtered through the air shortly after. The spider slowly turning herself over to meet their stare, confusion flickering in her eyes for only a moment before realization had dawned; and they were scampering back a few paces to turn their focus around to their immediate surroundings.

_**...Sibling?** _

**“Hollow- Where’s Ghost?”** Hornet asked, drawing their gaze back to her with a slow, one-armed shrug. They didn’t know, they were looking for the other vessel themselves!

_… Here… Sibling._

The quiet, wordless call and they were twisting-- Hornet momentarily forgotten as they scrambled back properly to their feet; eyes roaming over the distinctly dead-appearing trees in search of the answering vessel.

_… Up…_

Their head would slowly tilt up; blinking a few times in confusion at the sight of their much smaller sibling partially-holding onto a withered branch. The limb stretching out over them and swaying in the slightest breeze; a brighter gleam near the trunk of the tree drew their focus for only a moment

Their nails… the larger, lance-like shape of their own leaning almost dangerously out towards the rest of the trees, whilst the smaller vessel had managed to keep ahold of their own; the deceptively heavy blade doing little to keep them from losing their grip from where it lay strapped to their back.

_**… Jump down… will catch you…** _

Their arm rose; just a few feet shy of reaching their smaller sibling, though the vessel would slowly haul themselves up just far enough to knock their Nail from it’s dangling perch between the fused branches; waiting for it to reach the bottom (with the loud, yet still muted thump of something hitting the ground) before they would turn their head back towards the taller vessel.

_...Hurt… Can get down myself…._

The stare would be held for an almost uncomfortable amount of time; neither vessel moving to follow what the other had said. An arm remaining out stretched to catch the smaller, whilst the smaller remained stubbornly close to the trunk of the tree to keep from losing their footing.

It would have likely gone on further if not for the bright gleam at their side, and the dash of red that would sweep the smaller vessel from the tree, depositing them onto the ground with a huff.

**“You two are both stubborn.”** Hornet spoke, dusting off the front of her dress before setting her needle onto her back-- where it properly belonged. Leaving the two vessels to grumble soundlessly towards her before following in her example. The taller of the two simply grabbing the hilt of the lance-like nail and shifting just enough to keep it from dragging through the snow.

They would have time to give it a better look later. For now, they had to worry about their siblings. They were strong, yes; had survived the horrors of Hallownest on their own… But they were a protector, and their siblings were well worth the self-assigned job of protecting them. 

_**… Unfamiliar… Sibling has seen...?**_ The question towards the smaller vessel, though was only answered for a moment by their shaking head.

_… No… strange place… not explored… Scout? Sister smaller... faster… won’t draw attention._ Came the smaller’s reply after a moment, drawing the tapping of claws against the metal of their nail. Of course it wouldn’t be so simple. They were lost, in an unfamiliar and likely dangerous place. They would have to be careful and plan their move accordingly. 

_**… Tell sister…** _

The smaller Vessel would only nod, turning immediately towards Hornet’s curious form before the usual game of charades would begin. It gave them at least a few minutes to reel in the distress that rippled the void under their carapace, and focus their SOUL towards the injuries that throbbed faintly at the shell.

… Though what was used, would flood back immediately. A confused squint directed towards the snow for a moment, before their gaze would change back towards Hornet, and their smaller sibling.

_**… Focus… Restored… Unusual… You felt?** _

Their question would put a momentary pause to the motioning and guessing; the curious look turned towards them instead of the smaller.

They would only make a show of forming one of the imitation blades at their disposal. Palm held towards the sky to keep it floating just above their hand. Sitting there for a second… and then two…  
.  
.  
.  
… And then it seemed to process fully for the Spider; her eyes widening a bit with a look towards their smaller sibling.

**“You’re drawing in SOUL? Since when could you do that?”**

Hollow? They’d never been able to… But their little sibling, the charms that decorated their cape had managed to do such a thing. Though now, with a glance towards the smaller’s cloak. The complete absence of the mentioned charms had their head shaking.

It wasn’t a charm-related revelation.

Finally, Hornet would shake the surprise away; motioning vaguely to draw the vessel’s attention back to her. 

**“Alright; I got the gist of it. Hollow, go with Ghost and find somewhere we can hide out for now. I’ll go see just what we’ve gotten ourselves into.”** Hornet spoke, her gesturing vaguely moving towards the south. Waiting only for their nod, before she would brandish her needle, darting off into the snow-clumped trees and leaving the two vessels to their task.

_**… Sibling… sister will… be safe… come… search for safety now.** _

They would motion towards the smaller vessel, waiting until their eyes were focused back on them to begin walking. Only hearing the quiet crunch of the snow beneath, and behind them as Ghost followed in their tracks.

Hornet could take care of herself for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The chill that bit at her carapace held the distant, skittering reminder of Deepnest; where the darkness of the tunnels held little warmth beyond the torch lights any strange bugs would bring with them. It left a strange feeling in Hornet’s chest, one she had to force out of her mind in order to focus on avoiding the jagged branches that jut out from each tree she passed.

Finally, a structure would draw her attention, peeking out just from the line of the snow-laden trees. Her grip tightened on the silk; shifting just slightly to prepare herself for the impact of an abrupt landing on such short notice and on such a thin tree limb. 

A growl was forced back in her throat as her hand moved from the silk to the handle of her needle. Firmly planting herself onto the now trembling limb to stare down at the strange construct.

_'It looks like the back of that ‘bank’ Millibelle had constructed in the Fog Canyon…'_

Carefully, the spider made her descent from the tree, senses straining to pick up any sort of movement nearby as she approached the strange ‘building’. A thick layer of snow had built up over the roof, and a quick glance at the inside showed nothing truly out of the ordinary… With the exception of a large number of red bottles that lay scattered on the snow below. That only served to confuse the demi-god, unable to recall anything similar to them from Hallownest. 

Adjusting her grip on the needle so that it didn’t get stuck among the lighter snow surrounding the station, Hornet crouched to bring a bottle closer, head tilting to the side in an effort to locate any sort of identifying markers for what could possibly be in it. Though a precautionary squeeze to the surprisingly tough bottle had only air rushing from the top of it; carrying with it a strange scent that had her grimacing beneath the mask.

 **“Perhaps little Ghost would know..”** she murmured, shifting slightly to tuck the bottle close to her carapace. Rising back to her feet, the spider turned her focus back to the rest of the construct. Nothing else stood out to her; a well crafted wooden cover from the heavier snowfall perhaps, but other than that, it didn’t appear to serve any specific purpose.

A crunch at the edge of strained senses had her head snapping to the side; gaze following the lightly snowed path. Something was approaching, voice just barely loud enough to carry to any other, though to senses as strained as her, it was as though they were shouting into her ears.

 _“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT LAZY BONES, HUMAN! HE’LL MEET US OUT HERE!”_ The voice shouted. Forcing a hiss from her throat as her head throbbed in a dull pain at the volume, moving on pure instinct back into the trees. The needle embedded deep into the bark of a larger growth just beyond the tree line to bring her off the ground, and out of the immediate line of sight.

A tap against her carapace had the spider glancing down just briefly, having forgotten the strange bottle she’d settled under one of the smaller limbs, distantly pleased to see it was still there (it would be harder to explain it to the pair of vessels without a visual of it, especially the Little Ghost with their surprisingly active imagination).

 _“aww paps, you know i'm working myself to the **bone** out here”_ another, deeper voice had spoken up, drawing Hornet’s attention back towards the clearing with a wary shift; she knew she’d have to be cautious now. She couldn’t let whatever was speaking see her.

The shrill screech had her hands darting up to cradle the sides of her head, biting back a hiss in effort to avoid alerting the bugs nearby— what kind of a bug was a ‘ _human?_ ’— of her presence.

_“SANS!”_

***

The smaller vessel could only tilt their head; watching Hollow’s larger form tread through the deeper snow with unbothered ease. Neither of them could feel the cold of course, not to the extent that their sister likely could. But that didn’t stop them from worrying about the elder Vessel.

They walked with a purpose they hadn’t seen since they’d found them beside Hornet after they’d climbed their way back to Dirtmouth from the junk heaps. Truly, they’d been all too prepared to fight their sibling, but Hornet had put a stop to that almost immediately.

Hollow was freed from the infection, The Radiance was gone, and life could begin properly. Without the interference of Higher Beings trying to create a world they sought for their own…

 _Sibling… distressed?_ Their question had only made the larger vessel pause for a split second before Hollow was continuing on their path. The grip on their nail tightening just enough that Ghost could see it shift further away from the snow beneath them. The soundless sigh causing their shoulders to slump just slightly.

 _ **… No… searching… following orders...**_ Hollow would finally answer, forcing the smaller vessel to stop to keep from colliding with them as they’d stopped walking. Head turned to the side and staring out towards the trees with that same, unreadable blankness that any Vessel held.

 _… Sister is safe… Sibling said so… Sister is strong…_ They didn’t know fully if that was where Hollow’s concerns lay, but their words seemed to ease them at least somewhat, as the taller’s shoulders lowered slightly and the brief incline of Hollow’s head had a slight warmth bubbling in the void of their chest.

 ** _… Sibling is right… Sister is fine…_ **Hollow agreed, turning slightly to give Ghost a proper look over, before the silent laugh would have them stabbing their nail into the ground at their side; and crouching a bit to lessen the obvious height difference between them. 

_**… Is sibling having trouble?**_ Hollow asked, amusement coloring the question as they lifted the smaller vessel from the snow; ignoring how it clung to Ghost’s cape or fell with the slightest of motions to drop the vessel onto their shoulders. 

_… Thank you, sibling…_ Ghost would mutter, dropping their head slightly to clink their mask against the top of Hollow’s, barely acknowledging the answering nudge as they simply focused on holding onto the horns that flanked them to keep a proper hold on the larger vessel’s form.

 ** _… Saw something… this way… A cave… Hold on…_** Hollow would warn, dragging Ghost’s attention with the slight nod, before the vessel was pulling their nail from the ground, and darting off in the direction they’d gestured to.

Sure, it would’ve been faster to dash—Ghost—or to teleport—Hollow—on their way, but they’d reached an agreement. Neither vessel knew how the area would affect their abilities if they used them. Especially the riskier ones, like Hollow’s explosive sigils, or Ghost’s Shrieking Abyss. So until they knew how it would affect any of it; they’d rely on their physical speed and strength— only if absolutely necessary.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too terribly long to reach the cave Hollow had pointed out; the other’s much longer limbs being a bit more useful in the deeper snow that would have easily come up to the middle of Ghost’s abdomen. The quiet crunching of the snow under them faded out to the marginally louder clicking of Hollow’s steps on the warmer rock of the cave floor— Though it still seemed a bit wet, likely due to the snow melting from the sheer temperature difference in the cave compared to the snow outside.

 _Sibling feeling better…?_ Ghost would ask, waiting a moment for Hollow to lower themself closer to the ground so they could safely hop down to the stone floor. Though as the other vessel didn’t answer, the silence would continue to stretch until it was bordering on uncomfortable… Before Ghost had noticed Hollow’s focus was on the roof of the cave, likely not having even heard the smaller’s question.

Curious, they would glance upwards—squinting in some attempt to see what Hollow’s focus was captured by. Though they didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. There were a few stalactites, but they were firmly fastened to the ceiling, so there was no risk of them deciding to fall on their party without warning. Though Ghost couldn’t see why that would have Hollow’s attention, and so they continued to search, glancing over towards the larger Vessel for just a moment—

A rapid, scratching sound tore both vessels attention towards the mouth of the cave. Nails ready and waiting in their hands before the dash of red had dropped into the mouth of the cave—allowing Ghost to soundlessly sigh in relief, and tuck their weapon back into its spot on their back.

 _ **Sister is back...**_ Hollow’s nudge had them ambling forward, waving eagerly towards Hornet’s form to draw her attention up towards them

 _Sister! Sister is unharmed!_ That, Ghost was confident in. There were no injuries, no signs of exhaustion or even a scratch on the spider’s shell. 

***

The quiet tapping had Hornet glancing up from her task of wiping the stubbornly clinging snow from her cape. Staring for just a moment in the slight confusion towards Ghost’s rapid and overly energetic waving. Though the glance towards Hollow had the spider sighing slightly, and tucking her needle onto her back where it belonged.

Ghost wasn’t trying to warn her of any sort of dangers, they were simply excited about something—and judging from how blatantly Hollow was looking her over, Hornet could only assume it was from her lack of injuries upon returning.

 **“I found some things out there,”** Hornet started, watching the vessels straighten up immediately—before Ghost was dropping into a cross-legged sit just in front of her; evidently prepared for the long explanation she’d been thinking about whilst following their tracks.

Tracks of which she’d have to scold one of them for not covering up, hiding served no purpose when at any time someone could just follow their tracks in the snow!

 **“Just beyond the tree line over there—”** The spider gestured vaguely in the direction she’d come from. **“There was a construct; looked like that scam of a bank from the Fog Canyon-”** Even without facial expression, Hornet could see the grimace from Ghost at the memory. **“Nobody was there, but there were these strange bottles. I don’t recognize them, and I doubt you would either Hollow, seeing as how long you were in the temple for.”** The larger vessel’s awkward shrug was her only answer as she moved to retrieve the container from its hiding spot against her carapace.

 **“Which leaves you little Ghost; does this look familiar to you at all?”** She asked, offering the bottle out to the smaller vessel; watching as they carefully took it to look it over. It _was_ possible Ghost had seen it, Hornet knew they’d gone places in Hallownest that she hadn’t realized even existed—the Abyss being one such place.

A shake of the vessel's head had her frowning beneath the mask; that ruled any of them knowing what it was out. 

**“Do you know what was in it?”** Ghost only squeezed the bottle near the bottom of their mask… Another head shake—offering it out towards Hollow, who only repeated the same action, and another headshake.

 **“... Great, so none of us know what that is or what was in it.”** The spider sighed; pinching the space between her eyes in some effort to settle her building nerves. 

**“That’s not the last of it though,”** She continued, barely seeing Ghost perk up from behind her hand. **“I saw something from the trees when I was leaving—a strange bug that couldn’t be any taller than me walking with a much larger, stranger bug—possibly a stick bug, but they didn’t have a mask; none of them did. They were too expressive for it.”** Hornet mused, shaking her head slightly before motioning towards Hollow’s form.

 **“The other one couldn’t be more than Hollow’s shoulder in height, and very loud.”** She explained, watching Hollow’s posture change with an almost scolding squint towards Ghost—who only seemed to be bouncing in their spot on the floor.

 **“... There was a third, but I only heard their voice. They all seem to know each other, but that’s all I could gather from their interaction**. **Until we know more for sure, I’d advise we stick to traveling at night, where you two can move around without drawing attention to yourselves.”** Hornet finished, watching Hollow’s slow nod of assent before their focus was once again turned onto Ghost.

 **“Which means Ghost, you can’t go wandering off without letting someone know where you’re going. This place isn’t like Hallownest… None of us know what would be around any tree or corner.”** Hornet stated, knowing she likely wasn’t being fully listened to as Ghost continued to wave their hand towards her **“... That’s the best I’m going to get from them, isn’t it?”** A look towards Hollow, and the larger vessel was nodding. Only drawing the heavy, resigned sigh from the spider again. **“At least I can count on you to listen, Hollow.”**

Hornet would pretend not to notice the affronted look Ghost was directing at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have commented already! I honestly never expected the positivity that this has already been seeing, so I'm really glad to see that I'm not the only one enjoying this!
> 
> I _do_ have an idea for how this is going to play out, though I'm not quite sure yet how many chapters it'll take to finish it up... That being said: Who do we want to see the next chapter from?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just not cooperating, so the ending is a bit clunky and I heavily apologize— I love reading what everyone's thinking about this so far so keep it up!

Ghost wasn’t fully aware of the time that passed—they understood the need to watch in shifts to make sure nobody was approaching the cave. They understood why Hornet and Hollow had both assigned them to ‘stay-in-the-cave’ duty. But that didn’t mean they had to like it.

But they’d at least done something to keep themselves busy while Hornet was out hunting, and Hollow was either assisting her in that endeavor or just outside the cave climbing the larger trees to rip off limbs that showed absolutely no signs of surviving whatever strange weather had affected the area.

Ghost had taken to fixing up the inside of the cave—taking what things Hollow would deposit near the mouth of the cave and bringing them further back; towards where they knew someone would have to come in at least quite a few feet to know anything was properly amiss. 

And by then, at least one of them would have been alerted to a stranger’s presence in the cave. So it worked.

They knew at least a couple of days had passed—had been tagged in for their turn at watch more than once—or in the case of Hollow, had practically forced the elder vessel into taking a rest. Watch was good, it was familiar, and it was safe.

And they were _alone_.

Which was also a good thing, because that meant that even though Hornet and Hollow were both within the cave, they were sleeping, and couldn’t stop them from doing what they wanted to do. 

And oh, how the outside world called to them, an adventure just waiting to happen. So many places they could explore—Not once since they’d all arrived, had their SOUL been empty; rather it had always been overflowing, practically begging to be used in some way. Now was their chance.

Sparing a glance back to make sure both Hornet and Hollow were unaware and unconscious, the vessel would creep their way towards the mouth of the cave. They wouldn’t be gone long, they’d be back in time for Hollow to wake up for their turn at watch and nobody would know that Ghost had ever been out!

… And even if they did, Ghost would have their nail with them, and would make sure to cover their tracks coming back so they still wouldn’t know just how far from the cave they had gone! 

It was foolproof!

The moment their foot made contact with snow, the vessel would take off running; cloak drawn in tight to keep it from snagging on the sharper, withered bushes that grew around the area, and to stave off that little bit of cold that had managed to settle awkwardly within their—Still Developing!—carapace.

Ghost remembered vaguely where Hornet had gestured to when she’d told them of her findings. They had to see the building for themself! They had to make sure nobody else was being scammed out of their hard-earned Geo by a shifty bug—Did she even survive the Infection?

The thought had been enough to distract the vessel, focus turned away from where they were running that the sudden slickness under their form was more than enough to send their balance off—their slight weight was easily enough as the nail pulled even further against their back to send them off balance.

Despite how well the vessel had attempted to regain their footing, a bug was just not built to keep traction whilst walking atop an ice-coated path. Vessel or not.

_Turn!_

The thought was sharp, startling them into following, a twist to force themselves to turn properly on the ice..! The bright blue and purple quickly blocked their vision as their body rattled from the sudden impact into something—sending it to the ground instead.

The vessel had already started back to their feet by the time the other had started moving—the splash of color drawing the Vessel’s attention back and then up. Before they would freeze, dark eyes staring back at the mostly-obstructed ones peering up at them from the snow

For a moment, neither moved. Ghost purely due to having to regain whatever sense of direction they’d lost, and getting over the sheer confusion reflected in the face that stared back at them… Though the vessel would slowly offer out their hand. The least they could do was offer to help them back up!

They knew the look given to the offered appendage—uncertainty that they felt bubbling just within the void of their carapace—before their offer was accepted. Pulling the stranger back up to their feet with ease.

… Though the sudden, rapid movements from the stranger’s hands had Ghost pausing, unsure just what they were watching as their hands would stop and a look of understanding would seem to cross the strangely-soft bug’s face.

A single finger raised towards them. They understood that! That one meant to wait a moment!

The soft-bug had turned their attention away from Ghost, which the vessel was perfectly fine with; taking the time to inspect the strange bug without them staring back. They weren’t much taller than Ghost—perhaps an inch or two shorter than Hornet (without her horns) if they had to guess. 

From what Ghost had already felt, their carapace was extremely squishy—which they found incredibly odd; what kind of a bug had a squishy carapace? They didn’t look like any sort of grub they’d found in Hallownest before, so that ruled out any sort of grubberfly stage. Unless they were a different kind of grub?

Were there other grubs aside from those in Hallownest?

A sharp whistle broke Ghost from their thoughts, a curious look directed towards the soft-bug as they continued to stare out towards the break in the treeline—a path leading… somewhere that the vessel hadn’t noticed at first

Secret pathways?? Like in Hallownest? Oh, this was just getting better and better!

For a moment, only silence answered—except for the soft bug's breathing. Before another shrill and sharper whistle would apparently excite them, their hands clapping together rapidly as their focus remained fixed on the path ahead of them.

Ghost could only strain their senses, trying to pick up any sign that could explain what might be approaching. Though that didn’t serve to be of much help aside from a steadily approaching rattling that the Vessel could only describe as the distant trouselling of bones. Which of course, only further confused the small vessel—dark eyes turning briefly towards the Soft-Bug beside them who only began to bounce in their spot.

… It was strangely comfortable to not be given constant glances by another living being. The bugs of Hallownest—as friendly as they were once the Infection had left… They’d always given such wary looks towards them and their siblings…

“THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!” The sudden shout nearby had them jolting, head snapping to the source of it only to pause. This had to be the stick bug that Hornet was talking about!

Their shell was oddly pale all over, and stranger coverings sat over his form. Though the bright splashes of color were immediately pulled away from Ghost’s focus as the soft-bug beside them had started the rapid-hand motions again, which the Stick Bug was watching with rapt attention.

Only to immediately look back towards Ghost with something akin to surprise on their face. Which was a strange sight in itself, all the other bugs they had come across had worn a mask; they’d thought the soft-bug was an exception, but no! The stick bug appeared to be without one as well!

“HELLO FRIEND OF THE HUMAN!” The stick bug said, the volume startling Ghost back into focusing on the present, the vessel glancing around briefly before pointing towards themselves—just to make sure

_...me?_

“YES YOU! IT IS ONLY YOU AND THE HUMAN OUT HERE!” The stick bug announced, pausing briefly with the suspicious squint towards the human (was that what a soft-bug was?) “UNLESS SANS IS HIDING SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS?” A question directed towards the soft bug, who only shrugged before their hands were moving again.

Ghost still didn’t know how the stick bug knew what they were saying—assuming that it was speech, as he seemed to be holding a strangely one-sided conversation regardless of whether or not it was something that everyone could understand.

_… need to get back soon._

The quiet thought was enough to shake the Vessel from their silent watching, gaze shot back towards the trees behind them as they debated the repercussions of embracing the void to dash back to the cave before anyone could wake up.  
.  
.  
.  
… But when would be their next chance to be out of the cave alone to explore? These bugs seemed nice enough anyway, and Ghost had always been an amazing judge of character—or at least they thought that.

“FRIEND OF THE HUMAN?”

Oh right, they were still supposed to be paying attention.

.  
.  
.

  
“A CAVE? NONSENSE! YOU CAN STAY WITH US FRIEND OF THE HUMAN!” The stick bug—Papyrus, he’d called himself said, sounding almost horrified at the thought of Ghost returning to the cave, and even the vessel’s blank stare and rapid head-shaking hadn’t been enough to convince the ‘skeleton’ that they were perfectly fine in their cave!

… A skeleton was certainly a strange name for a stick bug species, but who was Ghost to judge?

The rapid hand-movements from the soft-bug had Ghost looking back towards the smaller of the pair, just as lost as ever at the ‘sign language’ they were supposedly using. Ghost had seen plenty of signs, and none of them had ever done this! Though Papyrus seemed all-too-happy to translate for the Vessel’s evident confusion

“FRISK WANTS YOU TO COME WITH US! IT WILL BE NO HASSLE AT ALL I ASSURE YOU!” He’d announced, striking a pose—how was that scarf fluttering without a breeze?—as he said it. 

_… couldn’t hurt…. I suppose…_

A soundless sigh that could only truly be emphasized with the slumping of the vessel’s shoulders and the lowered head would be Ghost’s answer for a moment; before the slow nod—hearing ‘Frisk’s rapid clapping at their agreement before Papyrus’s gloved hand was being offered out to them.

Confusion would be the vessel’s immediate feeling, head tilting for a moment before understanding would replace it. Watching the skeleton crouch to properly scoop Frisk onto his hip ‘IT'S FASTER THIS WAY!’ and wiggle the hand offered towards them. 

Only to scoop them onto the hip opposite of Frisk the very moment they’d accepted it.

Hornet truly wasn’t lying. The skeleton was almost the same size as Hollow! Though he lacked the same horns that their siblings did, Ghost didn’t feel an immediate need to grab onto anything—feeling the arm around their back tighten slightly, and the strange feeling in the air grow marginally heavier.

“HOME WE GO HUMAN AND HUMAN’S FRIEND!” Papyrus would announce, reminding Ghost distantly of the Stag that had brought them throughout Hallownest—how happily the larger bug had accepted the duty and announced their arrival and departure from every station even after the infection had faded.

They were overjoyed at the Stag nest, seeing the hatched eggs, and the hope they’d lit in the elder stag’s eyes. 

A lurching feeling tugged the Vessel from their thoughts, eyes squinting slightly to see past the abrupt stinging—the trees and snow passing in enough of a blur that had Ghost not felt the arm shift just slightly behind them, would have thought they’d started dashing along the path instead; their Mothwing cloak drawn in tight with whatever strange energy within it had allowed them to properly dash.

Though the feeling had stopped just as soon as it started as the skeleton’s pace had began to slow, a sprint changing more into a jog as they approached a brightly lit home—colorful lights strung about the roof and one of the pillars at the doorway—a happy green wring of leaves that gave the slightest memory of Greenpath sat just under the window on the large door.

“HOME SWEET HOME!” Papyrus announced, crouching close enough to the ground that both Ghost and Frisk could safely hop down—though his hands didn’t move away until he was assured they were steady.

Frisk wasted no time in running to the front door—pushing it open easily and darting inside without a single motion towards the vessel or skeleton who was now waving for Ghost to head after them.

“AFTER YOU!”

… It was certainly colorful—the purple and blue carpet that covered as much of the floor as Ghost could immediately seen had them blinking a few times, though making their way further into the living room—and forcing themselves not to jump with the click of the door shutting behind them or Papyrus’s sudden loud shout towards the staircase at the far end of the room.

“SANS! WE’RE HOME! AND WE HAVE A GUEST! SO PICK!! UP!!! YOUR!!! SOCK!!!!”

.  
.  
.  
.

Ghost didn’t know how to feel about this other stick-bug. Sure he couldn’t be much taller than Hornet, perhaps by an inch or so, but truly he was built more like a beetle than anything! Even if he had introduced himself as ‘sans the skeleton’ with an outstretched hand and a grin that didn’t seem to change regardless of how long Ghost had blankly stared at him.

… He was wearing a mask—not quite in the sense that Hornet or Ghost were wearing a mask. It wasn’t physical, one that someone could just put on and take off at will, but… it was a mask nonetheless. 

And that suspicious flicker of the lights in those otherwise dark sockets was enough to convince the vessel of that. 

He seemed to know something. And Ghost didn’t quite enjoy the implications of what that meant—or the look that he seemed to share with the soft-bug that the other stick bug hadn’t seen (as he was very loudly clattering about in the kitchen) 

A conversation held entirely in the rapid motions of the soft bug's hands, and the slight stance shifts from the thicker-stick bug. And Ghost didn't have a clue of what was happening, though they had the dawning sense that perhaps they were being talked about, from how rapidly the soft-bug would motion towards them at certain points.

“alright kid, alright. i trust ya” Sans had finally said, an eye closing and hands shoved back into his pockets. “here's to hopin’ they got a thick _shell_ for this.” 

Something about the way the stick bug had said it left Ghost feeling as though there was another meaning behind it. Though their attention was torn away from that as the clattering in the kitchen had very abruptly gone silent, before Papyrus was peering around the doorway with narrowed sockets.

“SANS.”   
“yeah paps?”  
“THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN A PUN I HEARD.”  
“i don't _hive_ a clue what you mean paps.”

The confusion only grew—despite the loud, pained sounding noise from the kitchen before the clattering would start up (much louder this time) following the brother’s short conversation… if it could have been called that.

“c’mon, we got a spare room you can use for the night.” Sans’ voice drew Ghost back to focusing on the present, head tilting slightly towards the skeleton before he was motioning the vessel to follow. 

“don’t let all that noise _bug_ ya kid,”  
“SANS!”

… just what had Ghost gotten themselves into?

***

.  
.  
.

The cave was silent as they stirred, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but they couldn’t even hear Ghost’s usually quiet thoughts—forcing the large vessel into proper awareness almost immediately as dark eyes took in their surroundings.

Nothing was out of place… Except for Ghost.

Ghost wasn’t in the cave. _Why wasn’t Ghost in the cave?_

**_Sibling…? Sibling!_ **

The mental shouting returned nothing, their senses straining out—away from the cave returned nothing. 

There was no sign of Ghost. 

The glance towards their lap had the vessel shifting slowly—moving Hornet back onto the bulk of the nest, and their cloak pulled away to drape over her. A warmth burned in their chest—so very different from the heat of the infection.

Hollow was _Determined._

_**… Will find you, sibling…** _


End file.
